


【勋桃】探班（六）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854





	【勋桃】探班（六）

探班 六

吴世勋的手机响了。他看了眼来电显示，是顾正斐打来的。吴世勋以为又是来找他出去玩的，不想搭理，直接就给挂断了。没想到一挂给挂出个连环CALL，顾正斐像是和他有仇似的拼了命地给他打电话，吴世勋没办法只好接了起来，还没开口，对方的声音便先一步传了出来，

“吴世勋你再敢挂我电话试试！”

吴世勋沉着一张俊脸，不悦道，“怎么了？”

“老子被人给甩了，”顾正斐在电话里鬼哭狼嚎地大吼着，“我他妈失恋了！”

“你等等。”吴世勋冷不防被他这么一嗓子吼得耳朵疼，忙将手机拿的远了些，和黄子韬交待了一声，便站起来出去接电话了。

顾正斐应该正在外面哪间酒吧里喝着，周围的音浪大得盖过了他本来的声音，他在电话那头哔哩吧啦说了一大堆，吴世勋听得断断续续，最后抓住了重点——Sabrina今天和他提了分手。  
这让吴世勋感到有点意外。

Sabrina也是他们圈子里的，家族生意这几年的重心从传统的精密陶瓷逐渐转向了电子通讯这一块，生意的规模并不比顾家小。今年年初在顾正斐表姐的婚礼上两个人相识，据说还是Sabrina先主动追的男方，半个月后两人开始正式交往。顾正斐在外面玩归玩，但对Sabrina还是挺上心的，吴世勋一直以为他俩不出意外的话明年就会结婚。

没想到，竟然会分手。而且还是Sabrina提出来的。

顾正斐一口气说完，没听到吴世勋的回答，急得他又在电话里扯着嗓子吼他，骂他不够朋友，见色忘义。吴世勋被他吼得一肚子火，又不想在饭店的过道里像个傻逼一样和他大喊大叫，索性挂了他的电话，转头发了条微信给他：你那里太吵了，找个安静点的地方再说话。

没一会儿，顾正斐的电话就又来了，周围果然安静多了，不知道是不是失恋中的男人都会特别的啰嗦，顾正斐絮絮叨叨又开始和他诉起苦来，大致就是他喜欢Sabrina，不想和她分开。

吴世勋根本就没觉得这是什么大事，轻描淡写地安慰道，“分手就分手呗，你自己又不是没甩过人。既然没有感情了还硬要呆在一起有什么意思，重新找个不就行了。你身边又没缺过人。”

顾正斐骂他，“放屁！Sabrina和她们能一样吗？什么叫分手就分手？我打电话给你是要你帮我出出主意，想想办法，不是听你在这给我说废话的。”

吴世勋咦了一声，奇怪道，“找我想办法？你们两人的事，你俩谈恋爱，我能有什么办法？”

顾正斐怒道，“你那么多情人，就没人跟你提过分手？你就没点经验？”

吴世勋仔细想了想，回答说，“还真没有。”

顾正斐气坏了，觉得吴世勋简直就是在故意气他，“你骗人！”

吴世勋用鼻子哼了一声，“我骗你干嘛。”

顾正斐心里堵得慌，态度蛮横，“我不管，我现在准备去安静，你和钟仁要还是哥们的话就马上给我过来，今晚不醉不归谁都他妈的别想走。”

吴世勋深深地叹口气，“我现在不在家呢。”他说，“这样吧，我打电话给钟仁，让他来陪你。等我这里的事情一结束回去了就去找你，到时候再陪你喝。”

“艹！”顾正斐醉醺醺地骂了一句脏，“你现在在哪儿呢？”  
吴世勋觉得没必要瞒着，便如实相告，“我现在在C城，正吃着饭呢，听见你电话不赶紧出来接了吗？”

顾正斐这下反应倒挺快，脱口而出，“C城？卧槽，你是给你小情儿探班去了吧！”

“你这人怎么说话的？”吴世勋皱起了眉，口气也跟着冷了下来，“探班怎么了，我高兴我乐意你管得着吗？”

顾正斐刚被人甩了，心情欠佳，听不得别人在自己面前甜甜蜜蜜，口不择言地胡说八道，“还探什么班，赶紧分了，娱乐圈有多乱你又不是不知道，进去了之后谁不被人玩，要么就是互相睡，夜夜当新郎天天被人骑，剧组夫妻——”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”吴世勋的脸完全阴了下来，声音像是冬天里的冰碴子，把电话那头借着酒意撒泼的顾正斐给活活冻清醒了。吴世勋冷着声音警告他，“你要是再敢往下多说一个字，咱们两个以后连朋友都没得做。”

顾正斐认识他这么多年，听这口气便意识到吴世勋是真生气了。

他知道吴世勋这段时间有个新欢，叫什么黄子韬，还拖了他二哥的关系把人给签到了时捷，挂在张妍手下当艺人。可顾正斐万万没想到的是，吴世勋会因为他刚才的几句话就要和自己翻脸。

这不随口这么一说嘛，又没当着人面上说。顾正斐心里觉得挺委屈，真要见着了人，大概还要给吴世勋面子，嘴甜地喊声嫂子吧。

但在电话里只好讪讪地说，“好好好，是我喝糊涂了，一时情急乱说话，这总行了吧。”

吴世勋这才稍微松了松脸色，严肃道，“你刚才说的那些话我不爱听，以后也别说了，就算是玩笑话也不行。”他鼻间发出一声嗤笑，不屑地说，“他背后的公司是时捷，又有张妍这个金牌经济帮他安排规划，他需要出去通过陪睡来换资源吗？再说了，睡，和谁睡？谁敢睡他？我倒想看看谁那么有本事，睡了他之后能给他什么惊天动地的好资源？你觉得我能让他干这事儿？”

顾正斐被他一连串的反问给整懵了，不禁怀疑起自己究竟是为什么要给吴世勋打这通电话。过了一会儿他才想起自己最初的目的，心里的悲愤一下子全都涌了出来，“吴世勋，我拜托你你他妈有点同情心好不好。老子今天失恋，你哥们我被人给甩了，你就不能对我说点好话安慰安慰我？”

“滚滚滚，刚才就和你说了，你就不能找钟仁去？”吴世勋的气还没消。

一想到顾正斐刚才说的什么剧组夫妻心里就直窝火，身上一股子戾气叫嚣着没处散开。

去他的剧组夫妻夜夜新郎，他敢！

黄子韬要是敢背着他这么做，不要说是天天，哪怕只有一次，他这辈子就别想再踏出房门口半步，用链子拴在床上天天等着被操就行。

顾正斐憋屈得不行。前几个小时他自己刚失恋，现在好兄弟又不管他，还要为个小情儿和他翻脸，心里酸溜溜的，怒道，“卧槽，我有事就不能找你啊！我就爱找你怎么样？”

吴世勋嫌弃他，“你他妈有病吧。以前没觉得你这么黏人啊，你这么缠着我该不会是喜欢我吧？”

顾正斐气急败坏，“对，我就是喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢的不行，没有你我就活不下去，行了吧。”

吴世勋掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩。

顾正斐在电话里骂了他一通后气得准备挂电话，要和他绝交。

吴世勋扶着额头，脑袋疼，“好吧好吧，你失恋你最大，我不挂电话，你慢慢说，想说什么说什么，我听着就是了。”他抬起手腕看了眼表，补充道，“不过最多三十分钟，我这正吃着饭，人还等着我回去呢。”

俞超又坐了一会儿，便起身准备告辞。他们剧组订的厅在另一侧，从他们这里过去需要路过一条狭小的石板走廊，穿过整个庭院。俞超谢过在座的各位，原本只是张妍送他出去就可以了，张妍却拉了拉黄子韬，示意他也跟着一起来，

“你师哥要走了，不出来送送？“

这里的包厢和大堂是隔开的，走廊里就他们三个人。张妍和俞超并排走在前面，黄子韬低着头默默地跟在后面。快要分别时，黄子韬有些依依不舍地看着俞超。刚才林导和他开玩笑让他找俞超要签名时他其实是很心动的，只不过他身边没有像样的记事本，随便找张纸又显得草率敷衍不够诚意，正犹豫着如果把衬衫脱下来给签在衣服上是不是妥当时，张妍似乎是看穿了他的心思，“小粉丝要个签名就满足了？”

黄子韬愣愣地抬起头，只见张妍挑起眉毛对俞超浅笑着，问道，“怎么，不是说明年你的工作室会自己拍部片子吗？你是主演，让子韬在里面客串个角色行不行啊？”

俞超几乎是没有什么犹豫，爽快地答应下来，“没问题啊。不过光是客串的话戏份可能不会多，没关系吧。”

张妍转头来问黄子韬，“听见没有，客串的戏份可能不多，这戏是接还是不接？”

黄子韬深呼吸了一下，用力点了点头，“接！”

半个多小时过去了，顾正斐还在那叨叨个没完，反反复复就那么几句话。吴世勋听得耳朵都快长茧了，最后实在受不了了，把电话给掐了，又打给金钟仁让他赶到安静守着人去，别真的因为喝多了而出什么事。

他安排完这一切之后开始往回走，走的时候还在想正斐平时挺爷们的，为人做事也爽快，不像是个拖泥带水的人，怎么如今就这么不经事，失恋有什么大不了的，弄得哭哭啼啼啰里啰嗦的，真是难看极了。

他在饭店长廊的尽头停下脚步。离他十多米的地方，张妍正站在那和黄子韬谈着话。黄子韬低头背对着他，是张妍先注意到的他，见到他后便停止了说话，冲他点点头打了声招呼，两个人一前一后走了过来。

张妍刚才的表情虽然只有那么一瞬，但吴世勋却敏锐地捕捉到了。

张妍不是很喜欢他，或者准确点来说，是不喜欢他和黄子韬走的太近。

吴世勋并不介意黄子韬有他自己的社交圈和朋友圈，这对他的成长有好处，而自己也还没小气到那种程度，非要干涉他的交友。何况他的男孩那么优秀，有其他人想要对他好也很正常，他理应被所有人捧在手心里宠着，爱护着。但前提是这些关心和爱护不能够越界，只要是在界限之内，吴世勋统统都采取默许和放任的态度。

而所谓越界，就是破坏他和黄子韬之间的关系。

张妍揉了揉眉心，说回去吧，包间里大伙还等着呢。吴世勋微微颔首，身体却没有动，拉住黄子韬的手肘，把人给留了下来，“你别走。”

黄子韬不解地回望他，吴世勋淡淡地笑起来，”待会儿再进去，陪我出去抽根烟。”

张妍先回去了，把空间让给他们两个，高跟鞋踩在有些年代的木地板蹬蹬作响，像上了膛的勃朗宁。

黄子韬起身要走，吴世勋拦着他，

“怎么了？不是要去抽烟吗？”黄子韬有些莫名其妙。

吴世勋朝长廊那里努了努嘴，“走，去那儿抽去。”

黄子韬打量了他一眼， “你没毛病吧。外面挺冷的，你就穿件T恤出去。”

他们背后的包厢里有人走了出来，大概是去上厕所，见他俩身材高挑站在走廊上说着话便多看了几眼，吴世勋不想去室内的抽烟区那儿就是烦这个，想图个清静，于是拉着黄子韬催促他往外走，

“没事，你身上热，真要冷了的话我抱着你就行。”

其实室外也没那么冷。对于吴世勋而言，相比起今天狂风暴雨的A市，C城宁静的夜晚简直可以用清爽怡人来形容。

吴世勋裤子口袋里有烟盒，掏出来拿了根咬在嘴里，痞痞地笑，却不急着抽。他比黄子韬略高一些，视线微微向下，浓墨般漆黑的眼睛直视着他。距离太近了，黄子韬被他盯得心跳加速，有些承受不住，脸烫得像是要烧起来。他抿了抿嘴唇，别扭地转过头去。

吴世勋笑的邪气，一把把人给拽了过来，两只手不客气地伸进他屁股后面的西裤口袋里，隔着薄薄的面料把他的臀瓣往两侧掰，揉捏推挤，手法下流又色情。

“吴世勋！”两个人关上门在房里再怎么激烈的都尝试过，但黄子韬从没在外面这样过，吴世勋力气大得像是能把他的西裤给撕裂。他一着急就喊他的全名，一边推他一边往后躲，绷着脸压低嗓子教训道，

“你这是干什么！这是在外面！”

吴世勋把烟夹在指间，奇怪地看着他，不以为然，“我怎么了？”他环顾了一下四周，觉得黄子韬就是太小心谨慎。他想和他亲热亲热怎么了，怕个屁，现在这周围除了他俩连个鬼影都没有，“出来抽烟我总得有个火吧，打火机在你西裤的后兜里，拿一下不犯法吧。”

黄子韬眉头紧锁，将信将疑，“打火机在我身上？什么时候放进去的，我怎么不知道？”

吴世勋笑笑，说的和真的似的，“就你刚才睡着的时候。”

黄子韬有些不确定了，手在自己的后袋里摸了半天也没找到他口中的打火机，见吴世勋一脸的坏笑，便意识到自己又被耍了。他又气又恼，从侧袋里掏出一样东西，气冲冲地放在吴世勋面前，

“那这个呢？你不是有工作证吗？还说保安拦着你不让你进来，故意装可怜让我赶到门口去接你，吴世勋你够可以的啊，把我耍的团团转。”

这是一张剧组的工作证。吴世勋第一次来的时候段晟便和他说剧组接下去就要请保安了，怕他脸生到时候给拦住，便提前给了他一张工作证方便他进出。吴世勋一直把它放在风衣口袋里，黄子韬把衣服还给他时从口袋里掉在了地上。黄子韬是站起来送俞超出去时发现的，捡起来看见上面的照片和名字后愣了愣，来不及多想便被张妍给叫了出去。

吴世勋一点都没觉得自己理亏，连人带证全都给搂进了怀里。黄子韬身上熟悉的味道让他完全放松下来，心里暖融融的，说话的语气里都带着无法形容的温柔，“谁稀罕用这该死的破工作证。怎么了，我来给我男朋友探班，要他出来到门口接接我都不行吗？”

黄子韬在他怀里沉默着没有出声，也没有反驳他。

吴世勋低头看他那两排长长的睫毛，不用再问也知道他这是让步了，不禁在心中微微叹气，想问问这人怎么到底是用什么做的，怎么就这么心软这么容易就被说动了呢，这样好说话以后到了社会上怕是有的苦头要吃。

吴世勋打了个哈欠，圈着他，懒洋洋地抱怨着，“我今天早上5点多就起来了，现在困死了。”

黄子韬心疼了，也内疚了，说话的气势瞬间软了下来，“我没想到张姐今天会来，也不知道你要来，我看大家吃的也差不多了，估计一会儿就能散了。你再坚持坚持，等回了酒店后去睡。”他瞄了眼吴世勋还夹在手上的烟，想起这段时间在剧组里见着的那些老烟枪，抽起来一根接着一根，吞云吐雾不要命似的，指腹都被熏得焦黄。黄子韬看得心惊胆战，生怕哪一天吴世勋也跟他们一样烟瘾大的压不住，忍不住开口劝道，“你真累的话就别再抽烟了，抽多了伤身体。”

吴世勋觉得好笑。想说宝贝儿，就是因为太累了才会想要抽烟啊。但见黄子韬神情认真，一脸担忧的样子，便把烟折了捏在手里，抱着他说，“不抽也行，不过你得答应我件事。”

黄子韬不疑有诈，问道，“什么事？”

吴世勋眯起眼睛微微一笑，在他耳边小声低语，“今晚回酒店，自己吃个脐橙。”

黄子韬的脸有点烧。刚想说他没个正经，耳边就传来阵阵声响，脸上被洒下了五颜六色的光，吴世勋也是。

不知道是赶上什么日子，似乎是隔壁的饭店里有人在放烟花。原以为只是单纯的放一两个，没想到连着放了一串，足足十多分钟，整个天空都被照亮了。

黄子韬抬起头。烟火璀璨，绽放在墨一般的天际里，五彩的光芒一闪一灭映照在他脸上，明暗交织，美得就像是一幅画。

吴世勋原以为他会开心得像个孩子，眉开眼笑拉着他一起看。

可是眼下，他却怔怔地望着天空，异常安静。吴世勋不知怎的，心底没由来的传来阵阵心疼。

“不喜欢放烟花吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

黄子韬收回视线，扯起嘴角笑了笑，“不，喜欢的。每年过年家里都会放烟花，我妈怕吵，不敢自己点，都是我和我爸两个人来。不过这两年刚好都有事，没能赶回去过年。听说老家那里最近也划了烟花禁放区，不知道以后还能不能放了。”

吴世勋恍然大悟，黄子韬这是想家了。

他突然想起黄子韬毕业那天家里人也没来。当时没怎么多想，现在联想起来，怕是黄子韬和家里人关系不太好，至于原因，他不清楚。黄子韬若是想要告诉他的话他当然愿意洗耳恭听，但要是他不愿多说的话，吴世勋也不想去勉强。谁都有自己想要隐藏的秘密，吴世勋无意过多追问，但却舍不得在黄子韬脸上看见落寞难过的表情，放柔了声音哄他，

“这戏你拍三个月就结束了吧。到时候和张妍说一声，过年期间就不要安排工作了，我和你一起回家看你爸妈去。暑假的时候没能见成，这次过年说什么应该去见一面的。”

黄子韬大概是没料到他会突然这么说，愣在原地，迟疑着不知道怎么回答。

吴世勋拿起他的手，在他手背上吻了一下，接着往下说，“你家是在S市对吧，过年那会儿也冷，就让伯父陪着伯母在屋里呆着，我们两个呢，就负责出去放烟花给他们看。你说好不好？”

他沉默着，不敢去看吴世勋。

吴世勋描绘的画面太过美好，他怕他会忍不住一头栽进去，跟在后面傻乎乎地幻想。他安静了片刻，找回了自己的声音，“说不定回去了也不能放，烟花爆竹管理规定你当是假的啊？”

吴世勋不禁莞尔，“你家那里不能放，那就让伯父伯母来A市过年呗。”

黄子韬白了他一眼，“来A市过年？五环以内也放不了烟花吧。”

吴世勋揉了揉他的耳朵，笑道，“这我当然知道。我是想说我在市郊有栋老房子。刚回国那阵委托过我朋友重新装修过，就是一直没人住。如果伯父伯母不嫌弃的话就住那儿，我让人提早去收拾收拾，看需要些什么我们再添。”

黄子韬心乱如麻。

“那宅子老是老了点，但是因为是在市郊，所以带着个特别大院子。院子里种着银杏树。吃完年夜饭，我们不出家门，就留在院子里放。到时候我可以抱你吗？韬韬，我可以在你爸妈面前抱你吗？我想就这样一直抱着你，想和你一起过年，看烟花，和你一起吃饺子。我知道你怕冷，但你不能因为这就躲在房间里，让我一个人在外面忙。你得出来陪着我，什么都不用做，站在边上就好了，多穿点就不冷了。我还想亲你，在你爸妈面前亲你，这样可以吗？我这样对你，你说伯父伯母会不会气得从房间里跑出来把我给轰走？”

黄子韬平静地望着他，长长的睫毛却止不住地颤动。

“不过那也是我该打，是我活该。“吴世勋轻轻抚摸着他的脸，月色底下他的笑容看上去温柔又深情，”我把他们最好的儿子给偷走了，我拿走了他们的宝贝。所以我是该打，怎么罚我都不过分。”

黄子韬的胸口像是被什么堵住了似的，又酸又胀，眼眶瞬间就红了，他拼命强忍着才没让眼泪给掉出来。

不能哭。

黄子韬你凭什么哭。

这可太他妈丢脸了。

那晚回了酒店，两个人疯了一样地※爱。

门刚被关上，吴世勋就撕扯起黄子韬的衣服。几天没见，两个都格外热情，身体里的血液沸腾得像要燃烧。

吴世勋一把把人给抱了起来，直接扔到了床上，黄子韬闷哼一声，还来不及反应，吴世勋强健的身躯便压了过来。

吴世勋粗鲁地掰开他的腿，从背后抱紧他，滚烫的阴茎赤裸裸地抵着他的屁股，危险的抬头，跃跃欲试地想要进入他的身体，贪婪侵犯。

吴世勋在他身后急切地喘着气，张口咬住他的耳朵，声音粗哑地诱哄道，“乖，想要吃饱的话就自己动。”

黄子韬脸红的不行，听话地抬起屁股。自身的重量让他把吴世勋的肉棒整根吞下，后穴被粗大的硬物完全填满，每一寸褶皱都被撑开到了最大，肚子像是层薄纸就要被捅坏似的。他疼得动弹不得，险些就要求饶，却不知下面那张嘴反而因为紧张而越绞越紧，吸着吴世勋的肉棒怎么都不肯松口。吴世勋被它咬的快要失去理智，觉得自己迟早有天得死在这人身上。他双眼赤红，扶着他的腰，毫无预兆地加快了速度，把他整个人高高顶起，又重重落下，每一次抽插都送到最深，凶狠得像是要把人给艹怀孕了。

吴世勋觉得自己大概真的是疯了。他不喜欢孩子，也从来没有考虑过要拥有一个自己的小孩。但如果对方是黄子韬的话，他想这事也没那么难以接受。如果黄子韬是个女人，他早就让他怀孕了。孩子的话一个当然不够，要是黄子韬能给他生的话，十个八个他都不嫌多，反正也不是养不起。

不过他更想要男孩。倒不是因为什么重男轻女，仅仅是因为大家都说儿子像娘，长得和黄子韬一样的小娃娃，吴世勋心想，他肯定是要当成宝贝来养的。

那天晚上，黄子韬被吴世勋给弄出来三次。第一次是用嘴给吸出来的，另外两次则是被抱着一直艹直到※精为止。到了后来他已经再也射不出什么东西来，整个人瘫在床上像是散了架似的。吴世勋重欲，体力又好，像不知餍足的野兽一般在他身体里横冲直撞。极致而又密集的快感让黄子韬头皮阵阵发麻，差不多快要被干晕过去，也不知吴世勋最后究竟※了多少次，只恍恍惚惚间听见他问，“宝贝儿，张妍今天和你说了什么？”

黄子韬累得连眼皮都睁不开，乖巧地咕哝道，”她说本来是想订另一家饭馆的。不过有点远，从酒店开过去要1个半小时，时间上太折腾了。“

吴世勋低头去嘬他的唇，吮在嘴里细细地舔，含糊不清地问，“什么饭馆啊，值得跑那么远。”

黄子韬搂着他的脖子，和他深吻，“说是院子布置得特别雅致，现在这个季节过去正好，坐在屋檐下的木走廊里，还能听见草丛里的蛐蛐叫。”

吴世勋满意地笑了笑，按住他的肩膀卖力顶弄，一波接着一波，全都射在了他身体里。

黄子韬没有说实话。

其实张妍在那之后问他究竟是怎么想的?

她说，我说这些话你可能不爱听，但是吴世勋这人年轻不定性，对你好的时候能把你捧上天，哪天不喜欢你了，翻脸翻得比谁都快。你不会真的傻到想在他身上赌一辈子吧。

黄子韬沉默了片刻，说，我不会。

张妍叹了口气，语重心长地嘱咐他，“你要是想做到俞超那样，想要继续在这个圈子里发展下去，就要爱惜自己的羽毛，公众形象和业内口碑都很重要。吴世勋能对你好多久，谁都不知道。他现在是在帮你，但以后呢？你们现在的关系见不得光，他是无所谓，可你既然进了这个圈，就是个公众人物，不管红不红，你要顾虑的东西都比他多，你明白吗？你和吴世勋之间能有多低调就给我多低调，别人问什么都不要随便回答，尽量不要被拍到，真要拍到的话第一时间通知我，我也好做准备。

黄子韬知道张妍是站在他的立场为他着想，站在她面前谦逊地点头附和。

他心想如果张妍知道自己当初是受到吴世勋的影响才考的电影学院究竟会是什么样的反应。

是自己对他念念不忘，费尽心思主动去爬他的床。

张妍应该会后悔签了他吧。毕竟连黄子韬自己都觉得自己太不争气。

执迷不悟，蠢到无药可救。

黄子韬望着天花板失神地想，不知道今年家里会不会放烟花呢？

下面一点是鹿桃，介意的慎入，谢谢。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

今年的除夕和往常一样热闹。

黄家所有的亲戚朋友按照惯例都聚集在了黄子韬家，总共开了两桌，围在一起热热闹闹地吃团圆饭。为了讨个好彩头，88发的大礼花弹在院子里错落分布摆了三个，喜庆的红爆竹一条条连接着铺了十来米。

黄子韬今年回家过年，更难得的是鹿晗也跟他一起回来了。

韬爸韬妈简直是高兴坏了，十一点半一过就拉着鹿妈妈在室外守着，一群人在院子里说说笑笑热闹极了。鹿晗裹着厚厚的羽绒服，带着黄子韬在纽约街边小店里买给他的绒线帽，把毛领口拉到最上面，遮住了下边张脸，只露出一双漂亮的黑眼睛。

安安最喜欢鹿晗，老是跟在他后面围着他转。黄子韬下巴支在手臂上，趴在窗前懒洋洋地看着他们，觉得挺有趣，想自己小时候估计也是这么粘人，一个半大的小不点儿，拖着个鼻涕泡泡，跟在鹿晗后面哥哥哥哥地叫着他，傻乎乎乐呵呵，直到他愿意搭理自己为止。

鹿晗微笑着蹲下身，把安安给抱了起来，走到窗前，敲了敲窗。黄子韬从里面开了窗，一阵冷风让他打了个激灵，问道，“怎么了？”

鹿晗把领子给拉了下来，说话时嘴里呵出一串的白气，指了指院子，说，“你别待在屋里了，就这么看着多没劲啊，出来一起放吧。你看大伙都在外面呢。”

安安在他怀里有样学样，稚嫩的童声听着特别清脆，“小舅舅，你出来嘛，我们一起放烟花。”

黄子韬摸着他的头，冲他做了个鬼脸，然后拒绝了鹿晗的提议，“我不要出去。”他看着他，小声咕哝着，“外面冷死了，我怕冷，我就要呆在屋子里。”

电视里春节联欢晚会已经进入到最后一个节目了，鹿晗知道劝不动他，无奈一笑，“那你坐在这里好好看，快把窗关上，别感冒了。”说完便抱着安安回去做准备了。

“十，九，八……三，二，一！新年快乐！”

十二点的钟声如约响起，电视里，院子里人声鼎沸。鹿晗在震耳欲聋的爆竹声中点燃了三个礼花炮，黄子韬看着它们在黑夜中绚烂盛开，在寂静的天空中绽放出耀眼的光芒，明晃晃的照亮了整个天空，一时间晃了他的眼。

真的是很漂亮。

黄子韬的小侄子然然玩累了，出了一身的汗跑进来喝汽水，见他趴在沙发上一动不动地看外面，也跟着好奇地爬上了沙发。

然然瞪着双圆溜溜的眼睛问他，“咦，小舅舅，你怎么哭了？”。

黄子韬笑笑，伸手把眼泪给抹了，“没什么，我眼睛有点不舒服，我去洗把脸，你坐在这里慢慢看。”他站起来，把然然抱起来放到刚才自己趴着的位置。那里是沙发的正中间，能够将外面看得最清楚。

然然转过头，对着他的背影喊道，“子韬舅舅，你不看放烟花了吗？” 

黄子韬停下脚步，向着窗外深深的望了一眼，“不看啦，“他平静地说，”没什么好看的。”


End file.
